The Girl Who Just Couldn't Wait
by girface3000
Summary: Cordelia Williams is a twenty something woman with family and perfection issues. And when she meets three very strange men she just can't help but realise the shear imperfection in their lives. M for room to work. Dean/Oc Sam/Oc but probably end up Cas/Oc


Hello there! This is a better aproach for a Castiel/OC thing than before, expect updates. :3

It started with a dream.

Not unlike most dreams – brief and can't make much sense of it. But what I do know of it, is that it scared me. It didn't feel like a normal nightmare, it felt real. I could feel my breath running out and I could feel the slight pain accumulating in my left side from my lack of exercise. And I could feel the blood chilling scream ring through my ears as I began to wake. I don't understand why it scared me so much though, most nightmares have running – well in my case they do and most nightmares have screams. I don't think my dream was overly original, and unoriginal doesn't really scare me. But a nightmare's a nightmare – doesn't matter the content, it matters the fear. That's what my aunt Marie would tell me, she was a huge hippie – drugs and all, died from overdose. But she was great, she left me a bunch of her old stuff, some of it was a bit too creepy voodoo for my liking though, I am too superstitious to own any dark, evil-looking stuff.

Today is an important day (by important I mean more eventful then my usual boring life). I am staying at my sister's for a week or two for Christmas. We do it every year, big family party with old ladies I can barely remember telling me how much I've grown and I'm expected to be nice to the cousins that clearly hate my guts, damn family politics. I moved to America a year or two ago now and I am up on my feat with my own crappy apartment and my own low paying job but I only have to support my Dog so I'm doing okay. I'm just glad my sister lives in America too – halfway across the country but still America. I really don't think I can stand much more of the gloomy, awkward people of Britain. But I just have to get through a week of them then I can go back to the money grabbing, selfish, keep-to-myself people of New York.

I successfully managed to pull myself out of my warm, comfortable bed and find the bathroom mirror with my half closed, still asleep eyes. I looked directly at myself and practised my fake but warm smile. I then scowled at myself, why does my family have to be so freaking perfect all the time?!

After an hour or two I had packed my bags and had my plane ticket for Wyoming because a train would take too freaking long. My dog – Yami looked up at me with big, brown, watery eyes that just screamed "Don't leave" I pouted at him and gave him a big hug "Aaaw, it's okay Yami! I'm gonna leave you with Lexi, she's got a cat you can terrorise – if that makes you feel better!"

I LOVE my dog, I mean seriously, he's probably the longest relationship I've had with a male not including my brother or father.

When I reluctantly gave my dog to Lexi It was about time to get on my flight. It was very confusing about how to actually get on the plane, everyone was very formal but spoke down to me a little bit, like I was a child. But to be fair, I haven't got on a plane for two years so it was hard not to come across as an idiot...

I was on my flight for about an hour, it was actually quite peaceful, I got a nice seat between two very hot guys – said they were brothers. One was average height with short, spiky hair. He seemed nervous and was humming Blue Oyster Cult songs. His brother explained that he had a small fear of flying and all he listens to is songs from the 'mullet rock' period as he so kindly put it. And the other guy was huge! He said he was 6'6! I said that he made me feel really short and he laughed saying that he "got that a lot" Then there was another guy sitting on the row who seemed to know the brothers on the right wearing a beige trench coat and I thought he was the cutest. He had scruffy, short, brown-black hair and piercing blue eyes. He seemed to have a very determined and serious look on his face and his voice was deep. He was very straight forward and didn't seem to joke very often but nonetheless, he was seriously cute, he could pass for a model.

When I got off the plane I headed for my sister's place. Her house was always so easy to pick out, the one with the most over the top Christmas decorations you'll ever see. There was a lot of fake snow and reindeer's and flashing lights. Basically, I look for the house that would give me a seizure looking at.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by another Christmas wonderland. The smell of cinnamon and cookies attacked my nose (That'll probably give me a headache later...)

My blonde haired blue eyed (My family's definition of perfect) sister smiled at me sweetly. "Merry Christmas Cordy!" She said in a very festive way and I smiled. I didn't hate my sister really but she can be too perfect sometimes – she's the golden girl, the cheerleader while I'm the burnout – the lost cause. (Doesn't mean they don't get on my ass about everything though...) My sister – had great grades at school, she was popular and always tried to fit in and managed to do so expertly. Now she's thirty-something with two kids who seem like two little versions of her, good grades, pretty, popular etc. She has a loving husband while she's a freaking Stepford wife. While I am a twenty-something, english-american with a long list of short term relationships and works minimum wage in a shady diner with a crappy apartment in the semi-rough part of town. But, I am happy with where I'm at right now and I just don't like the idea of random old people telling me that my life is crap and I should become more like my sister. It gets frustrating, having to go through it every-year. Hell, I almost committed suicide when I lived with my parents! Never living up to standards, always a disappointment "Hey Cordelia, why did you get a D on your Geography test? You should be more like Rebecca, She got an A." "Hey Cordelia, why don't you go to that party that Rebecca's going to? You should, I hear all the popular kids are going!" It was suffocating, I hated it! Being compared to someone all the time while being an emotional teenager leads to things like drugs and drinking and Suicide. Believe me, I was close. But As soon as I turned sixteen, I left, as fast as I could saying I would 'keep in touch' believe me, I didn't want to but, I don't have the will power or the strength to completely cut them out of my life. Besides, I was only sixteen, still very young and needed support from anywhere I could get once I was on my own, but I got the hang of it, then moved to America - "The American Dream" right?

"Hey Merry Christmas Becca!" She smiled again and said "Help me in the kitchen?" I nodded and was handed a reindeer apron. I reluctantly put it on. She laughed at my little pout when I put it on "Relax, you gotta wear something festive or else Nan'll make you wear her Christmas woolly jumper". I sighed "I know, I know." I helped her out cooking and baking for a while before there was a knock on the door, I said I would get it. Hoping to get away from the Christmas cheer for a few seconds.

My eyes widened at who was at the door – it was the cute plane guys...wearing suits...

"Hot plane guys?" I asked them in confusion. They seemed just as surprised to see me "Cute plane girl?" The two asked at the same time. My eyes narrowed "Okay, who the hell are you?" I asked in my New York stranger voice. They pulled out badges and my eyebrows got even higher "Your FBI? Really? Don't Fear the Reaper guy and his brother – the BFG?" I scoffed "I'm sorry, I just find that hard to believe." They sighed and looked at each other before looking back at me. Blue Oyster Cult man picked up his phone while looking straight at me with a bored look. "Hey Castiel, Appear right next to us, now." He spoke into his phone and literally in the blink of an eye cute trench coat man appeared out of nowhere standing next to the BFG. "Wha- how...Huh?!" I asked bewildered that this man literally just appeared before my eyes and I barely even blinked. "Listen lady call us crazy, insane, coo-coo for coco pops, whatever but what you just witnessed was Angel Teleportation, this guy is an Angel and we fight demons and all kinds of other things that go bump in the night and we think that there is a shape-shifter somewhere around this part of town – killing people." He said in one big gulp of air and then gave a quick smile. "Oh."


End file.
